The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind: Demonic Strike
by Ctt Walla
Summary: Death... Destruction... The War Before The Reincarnation Of Nevar Is Sent To Vvardenfell... Who Can Survive Against Dalrath Ur? Will The Brave Warriors Be Able To Hold The Attacking Army Of Red Mountain?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1 Trade Day

Prologue  
  
Balmora 10:07 PM  
  
Narga Gra-Lackuk, a proud citizen of Balmora, was just leaving the South Wall Corner Club. The South Wall Corner club was one of the many gathering places of the thieves' guild, not a group to take lightly. Narga, being an orc, was very tall six foot four inches and was also very strong, strong as an ox.  
  
As Narga walked out the door she felt a chill as the damp nights air caressed her bold face. There were no stars out this night because of the large black rain clouds that covered the entire night sky. The rear of Narga's house faced the South wall; the only entrance was at the front of her house. She walked through the small arch that connected her house to her neighbor's house. The buildings in Balmora are made of a beige colored type of stone. In the language of the Dunmer Balmora means stone forest.   
  
Narga looked across the small Odi River that passed through the center of the city of Balmora. What she saw on the other side of the city was not at all what she expected to see, what she saw was a shadowy figure jumping from roof to roof of the stone buildings. Narga was of course frightened by this shadowy figure and yelled, "Help!"  
  
Promptly a Hlaalu guard arrived and asked in the deep, hoarse voice of the Dark Elf, "What is the problem here, miss?" Balmora is the host city of the Great House Hlaalu, thus being protected by hired Dark Elves that are part of the Great House Hlaalu. Narga told the guard about what she had seen just a few seconds earlier but the guard replied by saying that there was no shadow and she was apparently seeing things. He told Narga to get some rest for she has had a hard day of work. Narga merely dismissed the idea and got out the old and rusty key to her house.  
  
The door creaked as she opened it she slowly lighted a small wax candle and headed up stairs to grab a piece of Saltrice to munch on before going to bed. When she reached the top of the stairs she stopped in her tracks, she was unable to breathe. The shadowy figure that she had seen jumping from roof to roof just a moment before was right there in front of her. She wanted to run but her feet were stuck to the floorboards. The shadowy figure was no more than six feet tall and wore a pitch-black robe, in the hood of the shadowy figure; Narga could see eyes that blazed with fire. In an instant with scarcely a twitch of the shadow figure, Narga Gra-Lackuk burst into flames and her ashes fell to the floor. Nothing was left except for the shiny amulet she was wearing, which the figure promptly took.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Trade Day"  
  
Day 1- Pelagiad 2:15 PM  
  
"Can I get some Greef?" I yelled to the Imperial waiter. It was a blistering hot day outside and I was on my break, so I decided to get a drink of Greef. It was a very eventful day; it was what the citizens called "Trade Day" but that just means working overtime for Imperial guards like myself. Every guard in Pelagiad was on duty; even some of the garrison at Ebonheart came to help us out. The room was dark and filled with fear, everyone was scared that their friends might turn on them and stab them in the back for any trivial reason. Everyone has enemies, someone to be afraid of and someone to laugh at; it was a dirty world during "Trade Day", well for the most part it was.  
  
During "Trade Day" there was a lot of smuggling of illegal drugs like Moonsugar and Skooma. Sometimes there would even be a rare Dwarven artifact. This "Trade Day" comes three times a year, once in First Seed the third month, once in Mid Year the sixth month and once in Hearth Fire the ninth month. The Dren Plantation, which is located east of Pelagiad, always has an abundant amount of crops to sell. The most abundant crops are; Alit Hides, Ash Yams, Corkbulb Roots, Marshmerrow, Saltrice and Scuttle. Balmora, Seyda Neen, Suran, Caldera, Ebonheart and even the mystical city of Vivec are where people would come from.   
  
"Darin Cascades?" Yelled a familiar voice. I quickly turned around to see a tall Redguard man. He smiled a large smile and I knew at once who it was.  
  
"Larice my good friend!" I said to him, "Please approach and take a seat."  
  
Larice had been a fine companion of mine when we were in the school in the superior province of Hammerfell. He was wiry-haired and had dark skin.  
  
"I haven't seen you sense we were shipped off to Morrowind, funny how we both ended up on the island of Vvardenfell." He said. Vvardenfell is the island that is in the center of the province of Morrowind; the island takes up half the province.   
  
"Yes but it has only been just over a year. Now tell me, what brings you here to Pelagiad, Larice?" I replied. Larice reached into his pocket and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper.   
  
"I ran into your brother, Caius, while I was in Ebonheart taking care of some smuggling problems." He handed me the paper, "He told me to bring this to you while I was on my way to Caldera."  
  
I took a gulp of my Greef and a big mouthful of spongy bread and unrolled the paper. It read:  
  
To my dearest brother, Darin,  
  
I have some ghastly information for you, this morning our sister, Allie, was found dead, only ashes remained of her in her bedroom. The only evidence that the guards found was a ring shaped contour in the ashes, none of her possessions except for this ring was missing. I am sorry that I could not tell you this appalling news in person but I am very busy helping the Duke with these smuggling problems.  
  
Your brother, Caius Cascades  
  
I was shocked and dropped the paper; it gradually floated to the floor. "Is something wrong?" asked Larice.  
  
"My sister…" I stopped, "is dead…" we both fell silent. It was not before long that our silence was broken by a crashing noise coming from the other side of the inn. An Orc pulled out his axe and took a colossal swing at the Dark Elf, who dodged it effortlessly. I quickly drew my Imperial broad sword and ran towards the Orc.  
  
"What is going on here?" I asked in an angered voice. There was no response from the Dark Elf or the Orc. I brought the tip of my sword to the neck of the Orc, his eyes widened and I saw the reflection of the Dark Elf in his eyes. I dove out of the way and hit the hard floor, which winded me. The blade of the Dark Elf's dagger slid into the chest of the Orc, ending his life.  
  
Before I could recover Larice had his sword to the Dark Elf. The Dark Elf reached into his pocket slowly and we both watched him take out a rolled up piece of paper.  
  
"This is an Honorable Writ of Execution, Outlander." I grabbed the paper and it read:  
  
Harik Gra-Makrub  
  
The afore-mentioned have been marked for honorable execution in accordance to the lawful tradition and practice of the Morag Tong Guild. The Bearer of this non-disputable document has official sanctioned license to kill the afore-mentioned personages.  
  
(Seal of the Morag Tong)  
  
"He was a Daedra worshiper, Outlander." Said the Dark Elf in the hoarse voice of his fellow Dunmer, another name for Dark Elf.  
  
"I thought there were no Daedra worshipers on the Island of Vvardenfell anymore" I replied confusedly.  
  
"That is what most people are told by the Tribunal and Lord Vivec. The population of Daedra worshipers is slowly starting to rise again and the sleepers are starting to awaken." Daedra means, roughly, "not our ancestors." The Dark Elf sat down and took a sip of Mortez. "The prophecy says that in 15 years, around this day, a person who was born on a certain day to uncertain parents will be released from prison by the Emperor himself and sent here to Vvardenfell in the small port town of Seyda Neen." Larice and I sat down; we were very interested in what this Dark Elf had to say. "He will then complete the seven trials of the Nerevarine to prove that he is in fact the reincarnation Lord Nerevar. Once those are completed he-"  
  
The Dark Elf was cut off by a sudden arrow that struck him in the forehead; we turned around to see another Dark Elf holding a bonemold longbow. The Dark Elf grinned and sprinted away; Larice and I jumped from our chairs and ran out the door and the way the Dunmer man had went.   
  
The Dark Elf ran through the large crowd of people, he knocked over people and goods alike. The man was now clear of the crowd and he ran the fork in the road, we were right behind him and he stopped.   
  
"I serve only the Dark Lord and will not be enslaved in you hideous prison cells." Said the Dark Elf. He swiftly pulled out a small vial and quickly drank the contents. After only a few seconds he began to choke and dropped to the ground, he was dead.  
  
"Poison." Said Larice.  
  
"Yes." I nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"We had better get this body back to the stronghold." Said Larice  
  
"Yes lets take it." We picked up the dead Dark Elf and headed towards Fort Pelagiad and told the Guard Captain what had happened.  
  
"It was nice seeing you again, Darin." Said Larice, "Now I must be on my way to Caldera."  
  
"And tomorrow I will be on my way to Ebonheart to see my brother."   
  
I have a lot of questions that needed to be answered. Who was this Dark Lord? What happened to my sister? How does someone just turn into ashes? 


	2. Ch 2 An Unexpected Assignment Ch 3 The ...

Chapter Two  
  
An Unexpected Assignment  
  
Day 1- Vivec, Foreign Canton, Fighters Guild 7:37 PM  
  
The room was cramped, even though there were only seven people in it. We were all seated around the two circular tables that had been pushed together. The wooden chairs were not very comfortable but we all hid our discomfort. The tables were decorated with a fine blue tablecloth and some candles.  
  
At the end of the tables was our guild co-master, Nerfeg, who refuses to give us his last name. He is well built for his age and he was also elderly and judicious. Being a passive Dunmer man it is ironic that he was top of the Fighters Guild. Beside Nerfeg was Ladarth Hake, our very trustworthy Wood Elf. He is twenty-three years old and is very short and nimble. The two Orc twins sat beside Lodarth, Horak and Gorak Gra-Sheih, both thirty-seven of age but Gorak was slightly older. They were both expert armorers and very skilled with a war-hammer.   
  
On the opposite side of the tables sat the twenty-eight year old Argonian. Argonians are reptilian-like-people who walk on two legs and have a long tail to support them. He got the nickname of "Slippy" because of his sneakiness and ability to swim extremely well. Slippy is also very good at alchemy because of the years he spent in his marshy homeland, Black Marsh. My fellow Nord, Karthgar Hrowasten (often called Karth) is twenty-three years old. Karth was not the brightest when it came to studies but he comes through when you most need him. Karth preferred to uses the sword that his father gave him, a large Nordic Claymore that was covered in intricate designs.   
  
My name is Kama Karasi, only twenty-two years old I am the youngest out of our group. I am very experienced in the art of enchanting and also with an axe. The axe that I use is a one handed axe that my grandfather enchanted himself; he called the axe Flamebiter for it made the skin of my enemies burn with each strike.  
  
The conference was about to begin; everyone fell silent as Nerfeg started to talk.  
  
"All of you here today were chosen for a special assignment. Some of you if not all have heard of what happened in Balmora not to long ago. The same thing has happened in Ebonheart a few days ago, we think that the "Sixth House" is behind this. Of course it is not the real Sixth House whom Azura eliminated many years ago. They are trying to bring panic to the people of Vvardenfell to claim what was once theirs many, many years ago. Even before the Empire put up forts and settlements they were on Vvardenfell."  
  
Nerfeg stopped for a moment, "Now you must all work as one, a team. If you do not you will indubitably die. Please do not be scare, I have much faith in you."  
  
"Where will we be going, Nerfeg?" Asked Lodarth.  
  
"To Red Mountain." Replied Nerfeg. Everyone had a shocked look on their face.  
  
"Sir, you do realize that the Blight-" Nerfeg cut him off.  
  
"Yes, yes the Blight is there but there are spells of cure Blight disease."  
  
"None of us can cast any spell though."  
  
"Well that is why you are going to Ebonheart first." Nerfeg stood up, "Now you had better get ready for you leave tomorrow morning."   
  
He left the room and Lodarth said, "Ebonheart. Do you suppose we are going to see the Duke?" Everyone nodded and I got up and went into bedroom where there were many bunk beds, eight of them, which made sixteen beds in all. I sat on my bed that was under the one that Lordarth had. I sat down on the bed and opened the large chest that was beside it. I took out my bag and started to put clothing in it.   
  
"It is nearly ten, you had better get some sleep Kama." Nerfeg had entered the room and was whispering in his calm, deep, hoarse voice.  
  
"I was just getting ready for tomorrow morning, sir." I replied, there was a long silence, after a while I finally said, "Will it be hard?"  
  
"Only as hard as you make it, Kama." Was the Dark Elf's reply.  
  
"What will we be up against?"  
  
"I will not say, for I do not truly know."  
  
"Then will you pray for us, Nerfeg?"  
  
"I will, for you will need all the help you can get." Nerfeg went out the door and to the left where his private quarter was.  
  
Karth and Lodarth were talking; they have been best friends the whole time they were in the Fighters Guild. I lay in my bed, trying to get to sleep sleep. Usually I would fall asleep right away but tonight all I could do was think about the challenges we would face on our journey.   
  
A few hours later I finally dozed off and had a pleasant dream about drifting off into the Sea of Ghosts alone with only the warm sun and salty smell of the sea.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Waking Moment  
  
Day 2- 7:30 AM  
  
I yawned as the sun bolted through my only window in my wooden hut. I lay in bed for a while not wanting to get up, 'I have to get to Balmora in a few hours.' I thought to myself. Sugar-lips Habasi, the new-fangled recruit, needed some tips on sneaking around unnoticed. Being in the Thieves' Guild was fun but required a lot of time for the better-trained thieves to train the new ones, this I loathed.  
  
Finally I got up and got dressed in my black tunic and black common pants. "There was something else I was supposed to do this morning." I said aloud to myself. I paced back and forth, pondering what it was I was forgetting. "Something before I go see Sugar-lips I'm sure." I said aloud. "Oh well, I am sure I will remember what it was before I get to Balmora. And after all, if I forgot it, it must not have been that important."  
  
I grabbed my belt and two steel daggers; which by no means when anywhere without. I also grabbed by longbow, which I love, and the quiver of arrows that went with it. Before going out the door I snatched a bag of Drakes off the table, I had stolen them a traveling merchant the night before.  
  
When I opened the door I was hit with the strong aroma of the salty sea. Seyda Neen is a small port town on the southwestern coast of Vvardenfell; it is one of the few cities that offer a trip to the main land. Seyda Neen is located just northwest of Ebonheart and Vivec and south from the other port town of Hla Oad. It is a nice small town, populated with mostly Dark Elves or Dunmer and Wood Elves or Bosmer. There are not many houses, but there is a Census Office, which keeps track of all the newcomers to Vvardenfell. There is also an Imperial storage building where the Empire keeps it's goods that are to be shipped out.   
  
I walked out to only see that two people were outside. Fargoth, a middle-aged Wood Elf like myself, whom was talking to an Imperial Guard, who's name I did not know. I walked around them and into the small trade house. Behind the wooden counter was a High Elf called Arrille. Arrille is a tall golden-skinned High Elf or Altmer. He was proud of his race, that was for sure, I have not seen many in my life and Arrille is the only one I ever really talked to.   
  
"Greetings friend." Said Arrille, "Your up early, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I need to go to Balmora for a meeting at three but I would like to do some training before my meeting takes place." I replied.  
  
"Oh, well that is all very good. What can I do for you, sir?"  
  
"Could you get me some Saltrice and Crabmeat?"  
  
Why yes I can friend." He said kindly. He took a moment to get the food but was pretty fast at preparing it. I looked around, no one was here yet. During the day it was usually very crowded and Arrille got a lot of business. 'I like the place better when it is quite.' I thought to myself.  
  
"Here you are sir." Said the Altmer as he put the Saltrice and Crabmeat on the counter. "That will be eleven Drakes."  
  
I nodded and handed him the eleven Drakes.   
  
"Sir, may I ask what your name is?" asked Arrille.  
  
"Most people just call me James," was my reply. I turned to leave; I had stopped myself from stealing from him. Arrille is a good man and does not deserve to be robbed; no that was what the rich deserved. He waved to me as I took one last look at him before leaving the trade house, I waved back and smile, 'what a friendly Altmer,' I thought to myself. I headed northeast to the city of Pelagiad from which I would head northwest to the city of Balmora. 


	3. Ch 4 Trip to Ebonheart Ch 5 Duke

Chapter Four  
  
Trip To Ebonheart  
  
Day 2- Pelagiad 9:59 AM  
  
I woke up in the barracks of Fort Pelagiad; "Trade Day" was finally over. I was still baffled by what happened yesterday, with the Orc and the two Dark Elves, all three dead. I had a dream, I could not quite remember what had happened in it but I thought that somehow it might be important. I remembered a man in a cloak and a dark room lit by only red candles. That was all I could remember. Perhaps I would remember later today but first I needed to get ready for the trip to Ebonheart. I was to see my brother as soon as I got there. 'There are many things that I have to ask Caius,' I thought to myself.  
  
Slowly I began to gather my armor, sword and Drakes and headed upstairs to the main, largest room of the fort. Dwarven artifacts, skooma and moonsugar were just some of the things that were confiscated from the day before. I decided to turn around and get something to eat before I left.  
  
"Alika," I said, "Do you have some scuttle I could have to eat?"  
  
"Why yes I do Darin, hold on a moment while I get them for you." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but to smile back at her. She motioned for me to follow her into a small room with some sacks, which were most likely filled with foodstuffs. She bent over and opened the bag and pulled out a handful of Saltrice. Quickly she tied the sack back up and turned to face me.  
  
"Here you are, Darin." She said as she handed the Saltrice to me, "I hope it is enough for you."  
  
"It is plenty, thank you Alika." I replied.  
  
"Do you want some bread too? It is from yesterday but it is still good." She asked/  
  
"Yes please, some bread would go nicely with this Saltrice and some water."  
  
She picked up a loaf of bread and broke off a third of it, "Here you are," she handed me the bread and asked, "So where are you going?"  
  
"To Ebonheart to see my brother," I replied, "I think I should be on my way now, thank you very much for the food, Alika." I turned and left the room.  
  
"The pleasure was all mine, Darin."  
  
I left Fort Pelagiad and I was surprised to see that so many people were still here even though "Trade Day" was over. I walked the fork in the road and took the southern path towards Ebonheart.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Duke  
  
Day 2- Ebonheart 10:00 AM  
  
We have been in Ebonheart for nearly four and a half hours, we were told to wait for the Duke who was currently on a ship that departed from Hla Oad earlier in the day. It was to arrive within the next hour or so. Ebonheart is a fort city; it is placed on three islands. The south most island is the dock, there is a large stone courtyard that has a large statue of a dragon that is heading towards the earth. There is also the East Empire warehouse and its company hall. The second island consists of the little inn and the large Hawkmoth garrison barracks, it is connected to the first island by a long bridge. The Third island it the fort itself, large towers on every corner and crenellated walls surrounded it. This is where the Duke works and lives. There is also an Imperial Cult shrine within where people go to get themselves cured of disease and blight problems.  
  
The six of us sat by the dock staring off into the sea. A good fifteen minutes passed before a ship finally appeared on the horizon, we all looked up at the relief that the ship finally arrived. I smiled; I was to meet the Duke who I had never seen before.   
  
Time slowly wore on as the ship slowly floated towards the Ebonheart docks, it was a large ship bearing the crest of the Duke of Ebonheart, the mast was a white one and wasn't helping the ship at the moment for there was only a light breeze. The current brought the ship to the dock and an anchor was thrown overboard as waves crashed against the stone and wooden dock.  
  
The gangplank was dropped and eight Imperial Guards walked off the boat followed by several Dark Elves, they wore extravagant clothing, which portrayed that they were of noble rank. Then the Duke himself walked off the ship, he wore extravagant clothing as well but he also wore a heavy Daedric breastplate, one of the strongest armors in all of Morrowind and Tamriel. Being a Dark Elf, the Duke is a tall, dark skinned man but not nearly as aged as Nerfeg. The Duke had a hairstyle that has become popular in the Dark Elf community in the past few years; his natural red hair had been spiked up and pushed to the center in the design called a Mohawk. On his finger was a heavy ebony ring that had a purple glow to it, enchanted with a barrier spell.  
  
The Duke was followed off the ship by some other well dressed men of almost all races, they were most likely his diplomats and personal assistants. Archers and mages were the last off the boat and some men who came from the East Empire Company Hall quickly tied it up to the dock.   
  
Karthgar went to greet the Duke on his return; the rest of us followed his lead.   
  
"Greetings Duke of Ebonheart and Vvardenfell, I am Karthgar of the Fighters Guild." Said the large Nordic man to the Duke. The Duke studied Karthgar and the rest of our squad and finally spoke.  
  
"So you were sent by old Nerfeg I presume?" he said in a deep, hoarse voice. "It has been years sense I have seen the old fool in person!" He said it in a half-laughing half-earnest voice.  
  
"He sent us here and said that we are on a mission of great importance, My Lord." Stated Karthgar.  
  
"Well of course you are," the Duke said to Karthgar, "Why else would the old man send you to Ebonheart to talk to me?" He grinned and said, "Come, follow me."  
  
The Duke walked past all of us, his personal guards quickly followed him. He was met by an Imperial man, "Excuse me, Duke?" he called to him, "Sorry to bother you sir, but I need to find my brother, Caius. Do you know where he is?" The Duke laughed and pointed towards a tall building. "He is in there, and you must be Darin, no?"   
  
"Yes sir, that's me."  
  
"I am very sorry about the passing of your sister, but I can say that we are doing everything we can to find out who did this to her."  
  
"Thank you very much sir, I hope to see you again sometime."He headed to the tall building that the Duke pointed to and everyone continued on their way.   
  
We were forced to walk behind the guards that now surrounded the Duke of Ebonheart. The Duke began to lead us towards the large keep on the third island in the fortress of Ebonheart. It was crowded sense the Duke had finally arrived; many were going to tend to the ship or just came out to see that the Duke had come back all right. Lodarth, the Wood Elf in our party bumped into one of the many men who passed by us, all he got was an angry look. Karthgar laughed at the Elf, over the years the two had become the best of friends in spite of the racial difference.  
  
  
  
We entered through the large wooden door of the keep; it opened into a large room with a large table going around a large stone support that was at least ten feet wide on all sides. Many people were moving thought the main entry hall running many different errands. We walked towards the back of the room where a large spiral staircase led up to the second floor. Most of the guards did not come up into the tower with us, probably on the Dukes most trusted men. In one single line we walked up the spiral staircase to a large room with a table in the middle, servants were already setting it for dinner, which would be in a few hours.  
  
"Please have a seat." Said the Duke plainly; we did as we were told. The table was large and a fine white tablecloth that covered it. The room had a high ceiling that was maybe seventeen feet high. The room, like the rest of the keep, was made of stone and mortar.   
  
"Let us talk freely until supper is served, when it is we can talk of matters of greater importance."  
  
"That sounds like a plan, My Lord." Replied Karthgar.  
  
"Why don't we start by telling me your names." Said the Duke.  
  
Karthgar nodded then said, "I am Karthgar, born in the city of Dagon Fel, My Lord."  
  
"I am Lodarth Hake born my home province of Valenwood, My Lord."  
  
"I am Horak Gra-Sheih and this is my twin brother Gorak Gra-Sheih, My Lord. Born on the island of Vvardenfell in the city of Balmora." Said Horak as he and his brother made a polite bow to the Duke.  
  
"I am what my friends call Slippy the Argonian, My Lord. I was born in the province of Blackmarsh."  
  
Finally I rose as the others did and said, "My name is Kama Karasi, My Lord. I was also born and raised in the city of Dagon Fel." I then sat down and the Duke scanned each one of us again.  
  
"Very good, now that we are all acquainted; have you ever heard the story of Morning Star?" Asked the Duke of Ebonheart, we all exchanged glances and then shook our heads indicating to the Duke that we have not.  
  
"Good! Then I shall read it to you." The Duke motioned for one of his servants to go and get the book he had just said.   
  
A few minutes later the man returned with a book in his hand.  
  
"Yes, this is it." Said the Duke as the servant handed the book to him. He opened it and promptly began to read.   
  
Morning Star  
  
Book One of   
  
2920, The Last Year of the First Era  
  
by Carlovac Townway  
  
1 Morning Star, 2920  
  
Mournhold, Morrowind  
  
Almalexia lay in her bed of fur, dreaming. Not until the sun burned through her window, infusing the light wood and flesh colors of her chamber in a milky glow did she open her eyes. It was quiet and serene, a stunning reverse of the flavor of her dreams, so full of blood and celebration. For a few moments, she simply stared at the ceiling, trying to sort through her visions.  
  
In the courtyard of her palace was a boiling pool which steamed in the coolness of the winter morning. At the wave of her hand, it cleared and she saw the face and form of her lover Vivec in his study to the north. She did not want to speak right away: he looked so handsome in his dark red robes, writing his poetry as he did every morning.  
  
"Vivec," she said, and he raised his head in a smile, looking at her face across thousands of miles. "I have seen a vision of the end of the war."  
  
"After eighty years, I don't think anyone can imagine an end," said Vivec with a smile, but he grew serious, trusting Almalexia's prophecies. "Who will win? Morrowind or the Cyrodilic Empire?"  
  
"Without Sotha Sil in Morrowind, we will lose," she replied.  
  
"My intelligence tells me the Empire will strike us to the north in early springtide, by First Seed at the latest. Could you go to Artaeum and convince him to return?"  
  
"I'll leave today," she said, simply.  
  
4 Morning Star, 2920  
  
Gideon, Black Marsh  
  
The Empress paced around her cell. Wintertide gave her wasteful energy, while in the summer she would merely sit by her window and be grateful for each breath of stale swamp wind that came to cool her. Across the room, her unfinished tapestry of a dance at the Imperial Court seemed to mock her. She ripped it from its frame, tearing the pieces apart as they drifted to the floor.  
  
Then she laughed at her own useless gesture of defiance. She would have plenty of time to repair it and craft a hundred more. The Emperor had locked her up in Castle Giovesse seven years ago, and would likely keep her here until he or she died.  
  
With a sigh, she pulled the cord to call her knight, Zuuk. He appeared at the door within minutes, fully uniformed as befitted an Imperial Guard. Most of the native Kothringi tribesmen of Black Marsh preferred to go about naked, but Zuuk had taken a positive delight to fashion. His silver, reflective skin was scarcely visible, only on his face, neck, and hands.  
  
"Your Imperial Highness," he said with a bow.  
  
"Zuuk," said Empress Tavia. "I'm bored. Lets discuss methods of assassinating my husband today."  
  
14 Morning Star, 2920  
  
The Imperial City, Cyrodiil  
  
The chimes proclaiming South Wind's Prayer echoed through the wide boulevards and gardens of the Imperial City, calling all to their temples. The Emperor Reman III always attended a service at the Temple of the One, while his son and heir Prince Juilek found it more political to attend a service at a different temple for each religious holiday. This year, it was at the cathedral Benevolence of Mara.  
  
The Benevolence's services were mercifully short, but it was not until well after noon that the Emperor was able to return to the palace. By then, the arena combatants were impatiently waiting for the start of the ceremony. The crowd was far less restless, as the Potentate Versidue-Shaie had arranged for a demonstration from a troupe of Khajiiti acrobats.  
  
"Your religion is so much more convenient than mine," said the Emperor to his Potentate by way of an apology. "What is the first game?"  
  
"A one-on-one battle between two able warriors," said the Potentate, his scaly skin catching the sun as he rose. "Armed befitting their culture."  
  
"Sounds good," said the Emperor and clapped his hands. "Let the sport commence!"  
  
As soon as he saw the two warriors enter the arena to the roar of the crowd, Emperor Reman III remembered that he had agreed to this several months before and forgotten about it. One combatant was the Potentate's son, Savirien-Chorak, a glistening ivory-yellow eel, gripping his katana and wakizashi with his thin, deceptively weak looking arms. The other was the Emperor's son, Prince Juilek, in ebony armor with a savage Orcish helm, shield and longsword at his side.  
  
"This will be fascinating to watch," hissed the Potentate, a wide grin across his narrow face. "I don't know if I've even seen a Cyrodiil fight an Akavir like this. Usually it's army against army. At last we can settle which philosophy is better -- to create armor to combat swords as your people do, or to create swords to combat armor as mine do."  
  
No one in the crowd, aside from a few scattered Akaviri counselors and the Potentate himself wanted Savirien-Chorak to win, but there was a collective intake of breath at the sight of his graceful movements. His swords seemed to be a part of him, a tail coming from his arms to match the one behind him. It was a trick of counterbalance, allowing the young serpent man to roll up into a circle and spin into the center of the ring in offensive position. The Prince had to plod forward the less impressive traditional way.  
  
As they sprang at each other, the crowd bellowed with delight. The Akaviri was like a moon in orbit around the Prince, effortlessly springing over his shoulder to attempt a blow from behind, but the Prince whirled around quickly to block with his shield. His counter-strike met only air as his foe fell flat to the ground and slithered between his legs, tripping him. The Prince fell to the ground with a resounding crash.  
  
Metal and air melted together as Savirien-Chorak rained strike after strike upon the Prince, who blocked every one with his shield.  
  
"We don't have shields in our culture," murmured Versidue-Shaie to the Emperor. "It seems strange to my boy, I imagine. In our country, if you don't want to get hit, you move out of the way."  
  
When Savirien-Chorak was rearing back to begin another series of blinding attacks, the Prince kicked at his tail, sending him falling back momentarily. In an instant, he had rebounded, but the Prince was also back on his feet. The two circled one another, until the snake man spun forward, katana extended. The Prince saw his foe's plan, and blocked the katana with his longsword and the wakizashi with his shield. Its short punching blade impaled itself in the metal, and Savirien-Chorak was thrown off balance.  
  
The Prince's longblade slashed across the Akavir's chest and the sudden, intense pain caused him to drop both his weapons. It a moment, it was over. Savirien-Chorak was prostate in the dust with the Prince's longsword at his throat.  
  
"The game's over!" shouted the Emperor, barely heard over the applause from the stadium.  
  
The Prince grinned and helped Savirien-Chorak up and over to a healer. The Emperor clapped his Potentate on the back, feeling relieved. He had not realized when the fight had begun how little chance he had given his son at victory.  
  
"He will make a fine warrior," said Versidue-Shaie. "And a great emperor."  
  
"Just remember," laughed the Emperor. "You Akaviri have a lot of showy moves, but if just one of our strikes comes through, it's all over for you."  
  
"Oh, I'll remember that," nodded the Potentate.  
  
Reman thought about that comment for the rest of the games, and had trouble fully enjoying himself. Could the Potentate be another enemy, just as the Empress had turned out to be? The matter would bear watching.  
  
21 Morning Star, 2920  
  
Mournhold, Morrowind  
  
"Why don't you wear that green gown I gave you?" asked the Duke of Mournhold, watching the young maiden put on her clothes.  
  
"It doesn't fit," smiled Turala. "And you know I like red."  
  
"It doesn't fit because you're getting fat," laughed the Duke, pulling her down on the bed, kissing her breasts and the pouch of her stomach. She laughed at the tickles, but pulled herself up, wrapping her red robe around her.  
  
"I'm round like a woman should be," said Turala. "Will I see you tomorrow?"  
  
"No," said the Duke. "I must entertain Vivec tomorrow, and the next day the Duke of Ebonheart is coming. Do you know, I never really appreciated Almalexia and her political skills until she left?"  
  
"It is the same with me," smiled Turala. "You will only appreciate me when I'm gone."  
  
"That's not true at all," snorted the Duke. "I appreciate you now."  
  
Turala allowed the Duke one last kiss before she was out the door. She kept thinking about what he said. Would he appreciate her more or less when he knew that she was getting fat because she was carrying his child? Would he appreciate her enough to marry her?  
  
The Duke finally finished the story, we all looked at him and he looked back at us.  
  
"So what do you think of it?" Said the Duke of Ebonheart.  
  
"I really enjoyed it, My Lord." Said Karthgar, "One of the best I have heard in my life."  
  
"Good! Good! I am glad you liked it; the First Era was an important time in the history of Morrowind." We all nodded in agreement, from what I new of the First Era is that it is when the mighty god-kings were born.  
  
The Duke continued to speak, "Our supper should be ready soon, please make yourselves at home, for the next few days this is your home as much as it is mine."  
  
"Thank you. We accept your gracious offer, My Lord." Was the reply that came from Karthgar. 


	4. Ch 6 Training Habasi Ch 7 Brothers Reun...

Chapter Six  
  
Training Habasi  
  
Day 2-Balmora 10:30 Am  
  
The sun was out and it was starting to become hot outside. The city was already full of merchants and peasants, and Hlaalu guards were prepared to stop anyone who was attempting to break the law. The law was very much enforced in the lands owned by the empire as well as those owned by the Great Houses. I headed towards the Lucky Lock-up to speak to an old Argonian friend.   
  
The door, like most other doors, was wooden. It was smaller than the regular doors, the architect made a wrong calculation, which made the size of the doorway smaller. Being a Wood Elf I was all right with that for I am shorter than the average human, I would prefer to be called Bosmer instead of Wood Elf. Bosmer is the real name of my people and Wood Elf is the name given to us by the Imperials.   
  
I pushed open the door slowly and hoped that the door would not make a high-pitched noise as it has in the past. . I figured that I would surprise Erisarah. I slowly worked my way down the stairs; the room was almost empty except for Erisarah and another Argonian female.  
  
I was soon behind Erisarah and I was ready to jump on her. I flew through the air and in a second my dagger was to her neck. She jumped in the air and let out a loud scream. "Well, well, well…" She said, "I know who this is, James, and it is not funny." I lowered my dagger and spoke.  
  
"Were you scared?" I let out a light laugh.  
  
"Yes, and if you do that again I swear I will." I cut her off  
  
"You will what? And I am not here to see you, I am here to collect my seven hundred Drakes."  
  
"Oh, your money is all you want. I have it, well indirectly." She slowed down. "You see, my sister has it and she is in Ebonheart."  
  
"Let me get this straight, you gave MY money to your sister, MY money to your… sister… who is in Ebonheart?" I gave out a heavy sigh. "I suppose I have to go and get it for myself. But you owe me now, big time." I quickly walked out of the Lucky Lockup and took a deep breath to try and suppress my anger.   
  
I walked to the other side of town to the South Wall Corner Club, the meeting place of the Balmora Thieves guild. I walked in and there was a strong smell of Skooma and Moonsugar in the air. Skooma and Moonsugar are the illegal drugs that are available from the Black Market in the Empire. There were many people sitting around the round wooden tables that were scattered around the room. It was dark and cloudy with smoke; people were playing gambling games at the tables and drunk Greef, Mortez, and Skooma.  
  
I walked to one of the tables where Grand Heland was seated. "Excuse me! Heland!" I yelled, "I am here for Sugar-Lips Habasi." She raised her hand and pointed her thumb in my direction; I turned around to see a quite small Kahjiit. I greeted her with a fine hello. "Hello little one!" She spoke, "Who are you calling little, Wood Elf?" I shot her a disappointed glance, but I thought that if I train her right she would be the future leader of the Thieves guild.   
  
We had a long day of hard training a head of us. The art of invisibility was not to be underestimated in challenge and peace of mind and body.  
  
First we went to get her some new light armor from the smith in Balmora, of course we weren't going to buy it we were going to steal it. We walked up to the smith's shop and took a good look at it. "We will not go in the front door, I will go in the front door and create a diversion, and you will go in from the top floor and sneak around him and take some Chitin armor." I looked at her and she replied.  
  
"Yes, Habasi understands." And with that she went off to pick the lock and I walked in the front door.  
  
"Hello!" I said as I walked in, "Any new items I should be aware of?" I looked to check if she was in here yet and she wasn't. "Oh yeah" said the smith, "We have heaps of fresh equipment, we got our shipment from Ald'rhun yesterday."  
  
"Well do you have some Bonemold arrows for me then?" I asked in a calm, slow voice; she still wasn't here. "Oh yeah" he replied, "Its over here in this here box." He walked over to a box in the corner. I looked over my shoulder to she that Habasi was taking the Chitin armor and waltzing out the door.  
  
"Oh, save me Azura, it seems I have forgotten my money bag at the house. Thanks anyways kind sir." I walked out to see Habasi checking out the armor she had just picked up.   
  
"That was good, I mean, you must have some experience with stealing before."  
  
"No, I have never done this in my life, I guess I just knew when was the right time to make my move." She replied happily. For the rest of the day we trained, we did exercises and we talked for a great deal of time about what methods to use and not to use. I had a good feeling about Habasi.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Brothers Reunite  
  
Day 2- Ebonheart 10:45 Am  
  
I entered the grand fort of Ebonheart and took a good look around; I was now standing in front of the huge statue of a dragon crashing down upon the earth. There were many people moving about the first island's courtyard. I took a good look around, I have heard a lot about this fort but have never really had the time to travel here, the thing that caught my eye was that there were an interesting group of people sitting at the dock. A Wood Elf, an Argonian, two Orcs and two Nords, one of which was a female, the only one of the entire group. A few moments later they all stood and stared off into the horizon, I walked closer to the dock and also looked out to the horizon.  
  
A large ship sat in the distance; it bore the crest of the Duke of Ebonheart so I decided to wait for him. I kept a good twenty feet between the group, of what seemed to be, vagabonds or mercenaries and me.  
  
When the ship arrived the gangplank was dropped and eight Imperial Guards walked off the boat followed by several Dark Elves, they wore extravagant clothing, which portrayed that they were of noble rank. Then the Duke himself walked off the ship, he wore extravagant clothing as well but he also wore a heavy Daedric breastplate, one of the strongest armors in all of Morrowind and Tamriel. The Duke had a hairstyle that has become popular in the Dark Elf community in the past few years; his natural red hair had been spiked up and pushed to the center in the design called a Mohawk. On his finger was a heavy ebony ring that had a purple glow to it, enchanted with a barrier spell.  
  
The Duke stopped to talk to the Nordic man, the Nord looked very serious and when he spoke to the Duke, the Duke let out a laugh and continued to walk off the dock. I quickly walked up to him before his personal guards could get in front of him.  
  
"Excuse me, Duke?" I called to him, "Sorry to bother you sir but I need to find my brother, Caius. Do you know where he is?" The Duke laughed and pointed to a tall building to my left.  
  
"He is in there and you must be, Darin, no?"  
  
"Yes sir, that's me."  
  
"I am very sorry about the passing of your sister, but I can say that we are doing everything we can to find out who did this to her."  
  
"Thank you very much sir, I hope to see you again sometime." He headed to the tall building that the Duke pointed to and everyone continued on their way.   
  
I headed to the tall building that the Duke pointed to. It was a very tall building; it was three stories high. I walked to the door and opened it slowly; I took a quick look around the room only to find it was empty. I walked in and closed the door, which closed with a quiet clicking noise. "Hello?" I said. I could feel the sound of my voice echoing through the rooms of the bottom floor. "I will be there in just a moment," said the voice of woman. In about thirty seconds a brown-haired, 5 foot 7 inch, broad shouldered, good looking Imperial woman walked in the room and stood behind the wooden desk that stood in the middle of the cramped room.  
  
"May I help you sir?" she asked. Her voice was smooth and calming, and then I asked, "Is there a Caius Cascades here?" She smiled and replied.  
  
"Yes he is here, he is upstairs writing a letter the Lord Vivec. And who are you?" I put my hands to my side and said,   
  
"I am Darin Cascades, Caius' brother." She squinted at me and spoke, "Hmm, you do resemble Caius. Go ahead, he is upstairs on the third floor, second door the right." I smiled,  
  
"Thank you very much miss." I replied.  
  
I went towards the stairs that were a long spiral staircase that was made of sturdy wood. It was a good minute before I reached the third floor; the hall was made of stone, much like the rest of the building, and had torches on it ever few feet. I walked in the dimly lighted hall and knocked on the second door on the right.   
  
A man opened the door, he was shorter than I, but he was also much older. He had light-brown hair and was well built much like his younger brother, me. "Hello brother!" he said happily, and then he gave me a hug. "It is good to see you again, Darin."  
  
"It is good to see you again also, Caius." I replied.  
  
"So I assume that Larice gave you my letter."  
  
"Yes he did, and we also ran into some difficulty."  
  
"Oh? Well you can tell me about that later, first tomorrow the Duke is holding a meeting at approximately 5 o'clock pm, and you and I will be there!" he motioned me to come into he room.  
  
It was a homely room, filled with books on shelves, a nice little bed, a small table in the corner, and a fine wooden dresser. The walls were covered with maps and flags and banners. The floor was cold stone, as were the walls and ceiling, it reminded me much of Fort Pelagiad. "Nice place you have made yourself." I said to Caius.  
  
"Yes, yes it is. I have been here for a few months now, I have been very busy writing notes and cracking smuggling cases."  
  
He sat down at the table and spoke, "You may have a look around Ebonheart, that is if you wish to" He looked at me and waited for my answer.  
  
"Yes I think I will, there is a full day ahead of me, might as well become familiar with the people and places here in Ebonheart." I nodded my head "Farewell, for now, brother." And I walked out of the room and into the dim hallway that had a very eerie feeling was about this hall, I have felt it before, I just do not know where.  
  
'Drat! I forgot to ask him about what the Dark Elf said and about our sister' I said to myself, 'Oh well, there will be plenty of time later for asking questions.' I looked around and I squinted because the sun was in my eyes. I had no idea what the Duke was going to talk to my brother and I about, and I hoped that it was going to be good news. I slowly walked across the bridge to the second island, for the next few hours I would explore Ebonheart. 


	5. Ch 8 Incoming Ships Ch 9 Feast at Five

Chapter Eight  
  
Incoming Ships  
  
Day-3 Ebonheart 12:14Pm  
  
Earlier in the day the Duke requested us to have breakfast with him, we gladly accepted his offer. There was much food to be eaten; it was a grand feast so we gave the Duke many thanks. Once again Karthgar asked the Duke about the "matter of great importance" but he was still denied an answer from him. Shortly after the Duke finished his last bite and left without a word, we all sat in silence until one of the Duke's servants came in and told us that the he has left to the "floating" city of Vivec to talk to the demi-god Vivec.  
  
"He will return before five of the clock Mr. Karthgar." Said the servant, "You may make yourselves at home here in Ebonheart."   
  
Karthgar acknowledged the servants message and spoke to us all, "Well, you heard the message, we are free to roam around Ebonheart, but be back here at exactly 4 o'clock." When he finished talking everyone headed for the door, I walked out with Karthgar and Lodarth. When we got out the door I squinted because of the sudden change in lighting, the sun blazed down on my face and body, it was nice but not nice at the same time. I soon got adjusted to the light as did Karthgar and Lodarth. We walked across the bridge to the second island and passed the inn and walked across the next bridge to the first island, once again we saw the statue of the dragon crashing into the ground, but there was another thing, ships on the horizon.   
  
The three ships that were on the horizon bore the mark of Vivec and were approaching the dock at an incredible speed, we gathered around. When we got to the dock it was already crowded with people waiting to see who was on the ship. "Who do you think it could be Lodarth?" I asked.  
  
It wasn't too long before the ships finally arrived at the dock; everyone was looking at them trying to see who was going to come off the ships. Only ten people came off of each of the ships, each one dropped off a different race. In one ship there were ten, fine golden-skinned High Elves. All of the High Elves, also called the Altmer people, were wearing long golden robes and held glowing staves. They stood tall and marched through the group of people standing on the edge of the dock. The Altmer were followed by Wood Elves, also called Bosmer people, and they were all equipped with fine Bonemold bows and each had a big quiver of arrows. And lastly the Bosmer were followed by Imperials, who were equipped with swords, some with shields, and all bore Imperial armor.  
  
When the group of thirty people passed through the crowd our small team headed toward the main fort, just behind the new comers. When we reached the main fort the same servant who told us to wait for the Duke stopped us at the door. "If you go to your room," he said and looked around then continued, "There are some new outfits you should wear at the meeting at 5 o'clock."   
  
"Thank you very much." I said to the servant and we all walked to our rooms.   
  
When I got to my room; I closed and locked the door, I looked over at the bed and there was a golden top with a matching golden skirt. There were golden leather shoes to go along with the rest of the outfit. There was also an amulet that had a light golden glow to it. I got changed and walked out the door to the main dining room where it was filled with people. It was now 5 o'clock.   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Feast at Five  
  
Day 3- Ebonheart 4:57 Pm  
  
As I finally entered the settlement of Ebonheart, I was relived that I could finally get my money back. I took a good look around and to a little walk around the statue of the crashing dragon. The sun was getting ready to set and the dock was full of ships. People were all going from place to place, probably finishing up some last minute business. I stopped a passer-by and asked him, "Do you know where I could find Lerisarah, the sister of Erisarah?" The man took off his round steel full helmet and look like he was thinking. The man was an Orc, he had a rough green face and bold brown eyes. "Well, I think I heard the name before from up by the main fort, I be thinkin that she work for the Duke or something so you may want to check that out, I'm glad to help you sir." He put his helmet back on and walked off.   
  
I walked across the two bridges on the way to the main fort to try and find Lerisarah, if she wasn't there I would be VERY angry. I finally got to the door and opened it, there were few people in the front room but I could here many voices. "I'm looking for Lerisarah, do you know where I could find her?" I asked the Argonian that was standing in the corner of the room. "Yes, yes I do, she is a very good friend of mine. To find her you must go up the stairs to the third floor dining area." He replied.  
  
"Thank you very much." I said before walking to the right up the spiral fleet of stairs that was enclosed in a tower.  
  
When I reached the top of the stairs I came into the dining room; it had quite a lot of people in it. There were at least forty people of different races. 'Very interesting' I thought to myself. I noticed a man that wore dirty-gold Dwemer armor, but had no helmet on; he had a golden ring on his right hand. I knew who it was, even though I have only seen him once in my life.   
  
"Duke!" I yelled from half way across the room, "Duke, I need to find Lerisarah, can you help me sir?" The Duke laughed and pulled out a little bag.   
  
"I was hoping that you would show up James. And yes this is your money." He dropped the bag in my hand "Please stay, we are having a feast that is well worth the stay!"  
  
"Alright Duke, I will stay for the feast if you want me too."  
  
"Oh yes, I very much want you to stay. And don't worry there is plenty of food for you and everyone else."  
  
I bowed to the Duke and sat down a two chairs away from him. The person who I sat next to was a tall Nord man, he was fair-haired and had a smooth face, and he looked very hungry. The Nord piled his plate with lots and lots off food, almost three times as much as I would take. "Hello sir." I said to the Nord man, he turned his head and with his mouth full of food he spoke in a muffled voice.  
  
"Hello kind Wood Elf!" He smiled the best he could.  
  
"My name is James, and what be yours Nord?"  
  
"I am called Karthgar, I am the leader of this little squad I had to bring down here to Ebonheart." He shoveled some more crabmeat into his already half full mouth.  
  
We feasted for about half of an hour, and when everyone's plate was empty and everyone had their fair share of food, the Duke stood and started to speak.   
  
"I know that you are all wondering why Lord Vivec and my self wanted you to come here for, the answer is both simple and complicated. Let me give you the simple answer first, you are needed." He took a drink of water and continued; "Now I will tell you the complicated part. I know that most of you know what the Sixth House was, but for those of you who don't know, the Sixth House serves the ruler of Red Mountain and his family members. That of course is just a vague description of the Sixth House; you will have a chance to learn more about them later.   
  
Caius Cascades has informed me that his brother, Darin Cascades, ran into a Dark Elf who claimed to be a servant of the dark lord Dalrath Ur, son of Dagoth Ur. Dalrath Ur will create a massive kingdom for his father, Dagoth Ur, to thrive in and expand and eventually take over the island of Vvardenfell and all of Morrowind, then the entire Empire. Of course what I just said was just the prophecy. You selected few will be the ones to go and investigate these Sixth House roomers. You shall have three leaders, selectively chosen for their skill and ability to think straight under pressure, they have been watched for the passed two weeks. First person is Darin Cascades, please stand up and show yourself to your team." A fine looking Imperial man stood up, he had dark hair and was fitted with Heavy Imperial armor, and his face was bold and happy at the same time. Then the Duke continued, "The second person will be Kama Karasi, Kama please stand up." After he said that a beautiful Nord female stood up, her long blonde hair shone in the light and her golden out fit made her seem fit for a place in Nordic royalty. Her clean face smiled and she took a seat. Once again the Duke continued, "And finally third person to lead you all on your task will be James, please stand." That was something I did not expect would happen. 'Why me? What did I do? I'm just a thief, well I am a really good leader I suppose' I thought to myself. I stood up and everyone had a good look at me, I waved my hand and looked at who I would now, by some random chance be in charge of. I sat down and then the Duke spoke again.  
  
"You will go to the outskirts of Ghost Fence the barrier that keeps most of the blight out from Red Mountain. There are many tunnels that go under Red Mountain. I need you all to find out what is in those tunnels, if the Sixth House is really starting to come to power again, I would like the knowledge as soon as possible."   
  
He stopped speaking and sat down. Then everyone was talking amongst themselves. I followed the Duke into a room that was well lighted and then we talked. 


End file.
